


安啾我们的小天使

by Aintyellow



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintyellow/pseuds/Aintyellow
Summary: 双xing嘎预警！路人qiang/lun预警！极脏！注意请避雷！





	安啾我们的小天使

Angel是位天使，阿云嘎他也承认。

 

他饰演Angel，饰演一位穿着红色绒布裙，斑马纹丝袜，画着夸张眼影，踩着8公分高跟鞋的，艳丽的男人。是个和男人睡觉的男人。

他也许也是。

当阿云嘎在后台更衣室被人抓住脚踝时，他不禁这样想。

一起演出的同学们早已吵吵嚷嚷地换完衣服离开了，而他被外校那些个仰慕Angel风采的男孩子们堵在了更衣室里。

阿云嘎不矮，可这不妨碍他被那些高大的男孩子抓住四肢压在更衣室的长凳上。他很惊慌，他害怕摁住他脱下斑马纹丝袜的手，可他更害怕叫出声来，只得紧咬着下唇，徒劳地反抗在他身上施力的男孩们。他的双手被贴在他身后的那个男孩牢牢钳住，他的高跟鞋在挣扎的过程中已经被蹬掉了，那个握住他脚踝的男孩子已经除去了他的丝袜，正在脱他的内裤，还有一个男孩跪在他身边，扯开了红色裙装的前襟。

他被迫仰起头，嘴里两根手指搅动着他的舌头。他无法控制自己的涎液不往下落，只能含混不清地求饶：

“别...别这样...求求你们...”

他的内裤也被脱掉了，身上就只有一件被扯开的裙子。掌控着他下身的那个男孩将头埋进红色的裙摆下面，发出惊喜的声音：“卧槽！”他激动地直起身，被松开的两条腿又开始疯狂乱踢，他重新摁住两个膝盖，将阿云嘎的腿分开，“他有个逼。”

另外两个男孩发出惊喜的吸气声。身后的男孩等不及似的腾出一只手来揉捏阿云嘎的胸乳，像是奖励他为他们带来的意外之喜。

他为刚才跳上跳下的演出而出了汗，也或许是因为挣扎，跪在他身边的男孩擦去了他晕开的眼妆，他如同叹息般啃咬着阿云嘎的耳垂：“噢Angel，真是美丽的小天使。”

控制着他下身的男孩重新把头伸进裙摆里面，摁着阿云嘎大开的腿，舔上了紧闭的肉穴。阿云嘎呜咽一声，抬起腰想躲开温热的舌头，可他的挣扎都是徒劳的，他全身都掌握在别人手里，身后的男孩捏着他的乳粒，不怀好意地用力掐摁，再用手掌覆住他的前胸揉搓，身前的男孩舔舐着他另一边的胸口，发出啧啧的水声，一只手捏住了阿云嘎的阴茎，时重时轻地揉搓着，前端被刺激吐出了些清液。

下身的肉穴已经被破开，灵活的舌头与手指一同进入，阿云嘎从来没有体会过被异物入侵的感觉，温热的舌苔和灵活的手指刺激着软弱的肉壁，他惊慌失措，却同时被体内蒸腾起来的异样感觉捕获而软了手脚。男孩又添了一根手指进去，同时把舌头退出来，转而去吮吸无法经受刺激的肉蒂。两根手指在肉穴里翻腾已经让阿云嘎意识迷蒙，所有的感官都集中在了被亵玩的前胸和被开拓的小穴上。阴蒂被吸吮地胀大，下身也不停地分泌肠液，陌生的情欲逐渐笼罩了阿云嘎，他感觉自己的四肢都消失了，只有从肉蒂上一波一波涌来的快感和小穴里快速进出的手指，时不时地蹭过令他疯狂颤抖的点，他觉得整个身体已经和大脑脱离了联系，只有呻吟不顾他的意志从口中溢出。

他忍受不了，也害怕极了，但他控制不了自己。他只能颤抖着，大张着大腿，小穴里汩汩涌出爱液，像是准备好迎接一场淫乱的盛宴。

泥泞的小穴含着三根手指奸淫着令他疯狂的点，灵活的舌苔舔弄着肉蒂，他什么都顾不得想要逃离摆动着腰肢，像一尾脱了水的鱼在浅滩上一般，撞击着身下木制的长凳。他被压制着，阴蒂上的舌头又换成了手指，和肉穴里的手指一起，快速玩弄着，将阿云嘎送上高潮。

他整个身体挺起，发出一声尖叫，小穴喷出一股热液，湿哒哒淋了满手，他已没有了任何理智，只能摊在长凳和身后男孩的身上，大张着嘴喘息。三个男孩互相交换了一个眼神，阿云嘎只得脱力的任凭他们摆弄自己，身上的裙装已经在刚才的动作中堪堪只吊住一个腰。在最后一片布料被扔到一边的时候，他想再一次挣扎着起身，又被摁了下去，身前的男孩跨坐到了他身上，一手捏住阿云嘎的下颚，一手抚弄着自己的阴茎。阿云嘎还没有从高潮中恢复过来，可他怕极了，他的下颚被钳住，只能惊恐地看向那个居高临下的男孩，发出哀求的泣声。

身前的男孩还没有动作，他的下身被一根火热的东西闯入了。男孩抓着阿云嘎的腿，迫不及待地将自己整根没入。阿云嘎难以承受地仰起头，发出一声被逼破碎的呻吟。他从没有接受过这样巨大的东西在体内，可他湿润的巢穴却接纳了，甚至吸住了这根阴茎，任凭它在自己的体内驰骋。

他张着嘴喘息，殷红的眼角淌下的泪再一次弄花了早已狼狈不堪的眼妆。他承受着，哭泣着，呻吟着，直到身前的男孩将硬挺的阴茎伸进他的嘴里，堵住了他让他发不出任何声音。身后的男孩拽着他半长的假发，将勃起的阴茎在他被钳住的手中磨蹭。他不停地流着泪，部分是生理性的，滚烫的阴茎在他的嘴里进出，被磨红的嘴角让他已经花了的口红更加凌乱。

“噢...”身后的男孩凑近阿云嘎耳边吹着气，“看我们的小天使多美丽，这张小嘴就是为了吃男人的东西而生的。”

“哪一张？”正侵犯着阿云嘎下身的男孩一遍冲撞一遍问，三个男孩发出了不怀好意的笑声。

身前的男孩扶住自己的阴茎，深深进入到阿云嘎的咽喉，颇为得意地说到：“每一张。”

阿云嘎立即呛咳着想要呕吐，可那阴茎还在嘴里，一下一下地冲进他的咽喉。身上男孩的动作和他作呕的本能对撞着，被逼出一嘴的津液顺着下颚滴落到身下的长椅上。他毫不怀疑他的嗓子要被捅坏了。比起被抽插得发痛的下身，他更担心他的嗓子。他明天还有一场演出，最后一场演出，能够为他的大学生涯画上一个还算圆满结尾的毕业演出。可他在圆满的结局前夜被三个男生压在更衣室里轮着强奸。

他怕明天唱不出声来，他怕那个美好的小天使正离他肮脏的身体远去，他怕明天一开口不是天使的歌声，而是妓女的呻吟和精液的味道。

他怕，可他没有任何办法。

他只能任由男孩将粗壮的阴茎插进自己的嘴里，把他操的作呕，把咸腥的精液全都灌进他的咽喉里。

他身上的男孩先射了，在阿云嘎不停呛咳的时候遭到了另外两个的嘲笑。男孩有些恼羞成怒地嚷嚷是小天使太骚了，被他含着阴茎的样子用上目线一看谁都得射。

正侵犯他花穴的男孩想要证明自己似的扣住阿云嘎的腰一顿猛操，把阿云嘎操的急促地喘息，呻吟，哭叫，最终被顶着深入的时候再次潮吹了。

两个餍足的男孩靠在一遍的更衣柜上，阿云嘎浑身都在颤抖，而他身后忍了许久的男孩将他翻过去，趴在长凳上，就着穴口的淫液和精液，将自己的昂扬捅了进去。

阿云嘎叫不出来了，也不能再叫了，身后男孩将他撞得一耸一耸的，他也只是发出断续的出气声。小穴遭受了太久的操干，现下已经有些麻木了。但阴蒂还是在反复的刺激下又胀大了起来，在男孩射在他身体里的时候绷紧了四肢再一次迎来了一波高潮。

阿云嘎已经累迷糊了。三个尽兴的男孩将自己收拾整齐，看着趴在长凳上，下身还流出浓白的精液的阿云嘎，凑近他的耳边给了他一个潦草的亲吻：

“谢谢款待，Angel小天使。”


End file.
